Reflections
by Darth Riven
Summary: A OneShot: What I thought of the aftermath of the current manga arc. Warning: Deaths will be mentioned but in no explicit detail. Rated T for safety. May become a oneshot series if I have time...May also become the precursor to a full fanfic again if I ha


**Bleach One-Shot – Reflection**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to KT and all the assorted companies. This in no way degrades his copyrights over Bleach._

_A/N: Lotsa deaths mentioned here. If you don't like it then tough, but it is my go at what would happen in the aftermath of Aizen and Hueco Mundo. This is sorta of a precursor to an idea that I have for a fanfic tentatively entitled, Bleach: Next Generation. I might also do some other perspectives from other characters if I have time. LOL…not likely…May even do a rewrite if I have time._

He sat in the chair, behind the desk in 6th division headquarters filling out the paperwork that had accumulated over the past couple of months, his hand holding the pen, gliding effortlessly over the paper. At this time, paperwork seemed to be a relaxing change from what he had been doing over the past year. The pile of papers to be filled got smaller and smaller, gradually until there were none left.

Finally he relaxed, leaning back into the chair, the chair that was only recently his. Closing his eyes he thought back over the events of the previous year, his first thought was of Kuchiki-taichou, the second one in the generation, the Kuchiki family's pride would swell and yet, with the rise of the latter, came the fall of the former. Mingled with the happiness in her ascension to taichou was the sadness that came with the death of her brother.

His last words had been, "Hisana, I'm coming." Rukia had cried long and bitterly after that, but all he had wanted to do was avenge his Captain, his idol, the man that he told himself he would surpass, the man that he had now surpassed. He had left the rest of the squadron behind in his thirst for revenge, Zabimaru had understood and they had given their all, their whole power for vengeance, the unlucky being that had killed his taichou had felt the full power of his fangs, even after the thing was dead he had continued hitting it, intent on wiping the thing out of all existence. The pieces of Hihou Zabimaru had flown towards the dead body, one after the other continually ripping chunks out as he lashed out. Almost as if the deepest part of him railed at having been denied the chance of killing Kuchiki-taichou in a fight himself, no matter how dishonourable it would have been.

It was only when the rest of the squadron had caught up that he had even regained a semblance of control. His sense of duty had reminded him that it was now up to him to lead the squadron in the battle. Sixth Squadron had faired well compared to a lot of the other squadrons. He had heard that Soi Fong had gone insane after seeing Yoruichi die, Oomaeda had said that she had left the squad and run off right into the thick of things. And then there was an explosion, from the use of shunkou. It had wiped out the entire enemy around them, but at a great cost, they had found their Captain dead.

Indeed most of the older generation was dead, Urahara, the exiled Shinigami who he had lived with and trained under for the past year was also dead, Ukitake's coughing sickness had overcome him, and he had been reduced to a coughing wreck, Kyoraku-taichou had lost his left arm and Nanao had given herself to his full-time care. Eleventh Squadron had all but been wiped out, Zaraki-taichou, Yachiru, his old friends. Seventh Squadron's Komamura-taichou had fallen but at the same time struck the killing blow against the traitor Tousen. Matsumoto had killed Gin, but that had left her an emotional wreck, and even Unohana-taichou was having trouble in her treatment.

Worst of all, Soul Society had lost Yamamoto-sotaichou. The founder of the Gotei 13 had died in the battle against the power behind Aizen. But for every death, there was at least a hero born in the heat of battle. Rukia had achieved bankai and been subsequently elevated to taichou like he had been, as had Hinamori who, together with Hitsugaya-taichou had struck the final blow against Aizen, ridding her of all the poison that Aizen had poured into her life. Kira had also achieved his bankai, as had Hisagi both of them were also now Captains, they had both served ably since the traitors had run-off more than a year ago.

But most credit belonged to Kurosaki Ichigo, he had been the who had taken on the power behind Aizen, all by himself, after it had killed Yamamoto-sotaichou. A part of him was jealous that Ichigo got the glory, but glory was worthless in a world where friends were gone. Ichigo's friends, no, they were his friends as well now, had helped too, it was said that Orihime would become an official part of fourth squadron. That Soul Society would make an official apology for almost wiping out all the Qunicy's and declaring that they would work together as best as they could in the future was a testament to the part that Ishida had played.

With the dearth of promotions to taichou, many of the vice-captain positions had become vacant, he still waited for his new lieutenant to be assigned to his squad, it would be soon today. He remembered the first day when he had turned up to sixth squadron headquarters, ready to meet and then surpass the great Kuchiki-taichou. He had strode in, confident as if he was already better than Kuchiki-taichou, only to be greeted by a blast of that man's coldness. He wondered if he should do the same thing to his new lieutenant, should he follow Kuchiki-taichou's example, or should he do things his way, the future presented many new challenges.

Oddly enough, he didn't feel empty even now, after he had had time to reflect, for the fact to sink in that he had surpassed Byakuya. Yes, his life goal had been fulfilled, but there was always plenty of work to do, and plenty of time to find a new goal, a new direction, part of him wanted nothing more than to settle down and have children, but not with Rukia, not anymore…

He heard the door slide and a Shinigami walked in, he looked up and saw that the Shinigami was wearing the Lieutenant's insignia, "Abarai-taichou, reporting in for duty, sir," she said, as she saluted, almost nervously. Renji smiled, he would do things his way. The past was over, the future was coming, but here and now, there were things to be done, new goals to seek.

_A/N: Anyone get tricked?_


End file.
